Nindo of a Student
by Ghille Dhu the Blue
Summary: It is always right for a master to adopt the nindo of their student when the end is near. As his life begins to fade the Gama-Sannin forces himself to fight on. He will die in this battle. One-shot on Jiraiya's death.


The clouds were forming, he could see them, the light was fading, his world spinning. '_So this was death',_ he thought to himself. _'It is not that bad, I only wish I could see Naruto become Rokudaime.'_ He inwardly smiled, he felt no pain, it was so peaceful, he could almost hear Minato again or was it Naruto? 'They were both loudmouths, father like son, eh.' He smiled at that thought that crept across his slowly fading mind. He had failed to kill Pein. That thought sobered him and he began to fight the darkness, he had to do it.

_-"I'll never give up, that is my nindo!"_

_-No way, I won't give up on him, he's my best friend!"_

_-"I'm gonna be Hokage one day, I'm going to surpass all the others!"_

_-"I'll protect my precious people, no matter what_

_I'm gonna kick your ass!" _

_-"There are no weak soldiers under a valiant commander!"_

_ 'Minato...Naruto...you are both different yet so alike. You both never did give up, as your teacher it is only fitting I adopt the same nindo as both of you, I'm not giving up without a fight. I'll make you proud.'_

The Toad sage opened his eyes, his vision was blurry but he began to take in his surroundings, Pein was walking away. He believed Jiraiya to be finished. Jiraiya pushed himself up, Ma and Pa were still with him, a silent nod to convey his plan was all it took as he moved closer to his former student. **"Who said this fight was over Nagato?"**

The cloaked man paused. _'Impossible, his pulse was gone. He was dead!' _It seems even in old age he is still as strong as ever**. "It will soon be Jiraiya-sensei, you are older, tired and injured. I have already won this battle yet you persist to bother me. Why?" **The curiousity in the voice was evident.

**" 'Cos, I'm a foolish old-man you doesn't know when to give up and I'm doing this for someone who is precious to me, I doubt you can understand that Nagato, you've lost that heart that wanted to be stronger to protect Yahiko and Konan, you say you want peace? Destroying the nations means there is no people to have peace. You will kill millions of innocent people and I will not let you succeed!"** The Toad sennin smiled sadly. **"I'm sorry for failing you Nagato, perhaps if I stayed with you, this would neve have happened."**

**"Enough talk, Sensei let us fight." **The doujutsu holder said as he charged from four directions at the Gama sannin. He began hand-seals at a pace that very few could match, unfortunately Jiraiya was excellent at that.

The toad sennin stood, Ma and Pa on his shoulders, his hermit mode activated, he knew his chances of making it through this was slim but he would fight this battle like none before. Jiraiya began to form the hand-seals to his most devasting attack, based on Tsunade's super-strength this was much more deadly but not suitable for use more then a few times per a battle.

**"Ninpou:Jinkei no Koenken."** He shouted out and his hand seemed to be on fire, the colors were bright and the heat and chakra mass gathered for the jutsu was frightening. His hand was bleeding and burned as the flames faded away but he had succeeded in killing several of his former-students bodies.

"**Good luck, Naruto, my God-son."** He whispered this softly and he smiled and the images of Tsunade, Naruto and everyone he knew flashed by him, he would see them one day but now he would be reunited with his fallen loved-ones. 'I wonder if they stock my Icha Icha Paradise where I'm going?'

A/N: Another shortie, I'm not in school at the moment and felt like doing another Jiraiya-chan fan-fiction, I decided on a one-shot while I gather muse to break out of writers-block and update all my stories before I go on holiday. I could not resist the last little comment from Jiraiya, a pervert to the end. I love Ero-sennin so his death was a shock to me.


End file.
